Agrosh
Agrosh is a formidable foe to look upon; the sheer sight of him was enough to instill fear in the hearts of many a man called brave even in the face of a Dragon. Even if Agrosh were only a normal human, his menacing height of seven feet would cause many men to cower when coupled with the iron-hard thews of his frame. His raw physical power was proven superior to any ogre and even some giants were humbled by his feats of strength. His crimson-scaled hide was said to be as supple as any human flesh, but as strong as adamantine; easily capable of shedding blows as if they were rain drops. Befitting his position as both the son of an Abyssal Lord and King of Impiltur, Agrosh’s head is crowned by a ring of fifteen horns. Thirteen of these are approximately two inches long and the other two, which are positioned at the front of his head with three smaller horns between, are fully half a foot long and savagely sharp as a dagger. Even without a blade in his hand or spear to throw at his quarry, Agrosh is well armed with clawed hands capable of rending plate armor and a fanged mouth that is both human and yet not; a mouth that took the life from the throats of many he had hunted down like animals. Like his hands, his feet are armed with wicked talons instead of simple nails. A single kick from him is capable of impaling the abdomen of a victim upon his foot and rending entrails and drawing them forth. His demonic heritage obvious, Agrosh is still an unearthly, even beautiful, sight to behold in his moments of cold calculation in thought. His crown of horns sits atop a heavy head of silken black hair which he is prideful of and keeps well maintained and decorated with gold clasps. Agrosh prefers the finest clothes of silk and adorns himself with gold jewelry set with contrasting diamonds and blackest onyx. Agrosh’s favored weapon is a viciously serrated greatsword of adamantine. While none know if it carried a name, many know that it carried horrid enchantments. Even the slightest drawing forth of blood from a foe causes a horrid bleeding to begin; while Agrosh is known to have gained in strength from this blood-letting. Most often however, this wicked sword was known for cleaving limbs and heads from foes with a powerful vorpal enchantment; and streams of bloody red energy would suffuse his body with yet more strength. When hunting his favored quarry, sentient beings, Agrosh favored either riding them down with a wickedly barbed lance or throwing broad-headed hunting spears into the backs of his fleeing prey. His lance was said to paralyze many of his foes, while the spears he threw were said to crackle with writhing purple energy which would bind their limbs in uncontrollable spasms. Agrosh, as powerful physically as he was, favored plate armor that had been crafted by great fiendish smiths in the depths of the Abyss by vassals of his father; then brought to Faerun by mortal agents. This armor was made of black iron said to be cooled in the blood of a score of Rakshasa, and smelted by the burning of bones from the same. Only holy weapons could cause harm to Agrosh because of it; and then only if wielded by holy foes. When Agrosh had finally taken the throne of Impiltur, he also took a scepter in hand as well; said to have been capable of bending the will of almost anyone to his dark demands. Sundered by Belthar Garshin while attempting to break the vanguard of the paladin army on the fields of The Battle of Horned Heads, it is thought his ruling scepter was in fact a powerful Rod of Rulership gifted to him by Soneillon to cement his position. This same pictured scepter figured prominently upon Agrosh’s standard; which was a black field with many red horns spiraling out from a demonic red hand center, grasping the scepter sinister. Agrosh’s armor and sword were said to have been disjoined and disintegrated to ensure their vile power was never again used by anyone. If any thought Agrosh was simply a physically powerful half-fiend to be feared in battle, few realized that his power over the blackest magic rivaled many who claimed to be a great wizard. Agrosh relished physical blood-letting however, and his magic was usually used to augment his already fearsome ability and thwart the attacks of foes against him; seldom did he resort to the hurling of battle-spells, relying instead upon his summoning of fiends, necromantic perversions, divinations and abjurations. It is said he was greatly skilled in the arts of charms, using them to exert his will upon hapless victims of his carnal desires; but his most loved form of magic was illusions and phantasms he used to torment and bedevil those he hunted. His favored “hunting game” involved allowing someone to believe that they had escaped him and reached a promised destination where a loved one was known to be. The quarry would then, and ever so slowly, be tormented with doubt and finally revelation that their loved one lay in a mauled puddle of bloody gore as the remains of a horrid feast before Agrosh would reveal himself and inform them they were the last course since they had been “fattened” up by food served them by their supposed loved one; but was in fact instead fed their own loved one. Simply put, Agrosh was a wholly evil being without a shred of humanity coursing through his black demonic blood. STATISTICS: I haven't fully outlined Agrosh's Statistics for all versions of D&D; but below are the rough beginnings of two. 3.5 Stats: Chaotic Evil Human Male Half-Fiend Ranger/Assassin/Sorcerer (6/4/10) with Humans as his greatest species enemy and magic focusing on augmentation of physical power and protection; but with spells also suited to manipulations of various sorts. 1e Stats: Chaotic Evil Marquis Cambion Fighter 16, Assassin 8, Magic-User 5, Illusionist 16; focusing again on the above sorts of spells. Str: 20, Int: 18, Wis: 14, Dex: 17, Con: 18, Chr: 24 (allowing him to instill Awe/Revulsion at will in those he wishes as if he had a – 6 Charisma); +1 or better weapon to hit (half damage from magical weapons below +3 while armored), 40% Magic Resistance (complete immunity to spells of less than 8th level while armored). Agrosh can Cause Fear by touch (even through his held weapons), Detect Magic, Levitate and Polymorph Self at will and at the 8th level of ability. He carried a +3 Two-Handed Vorpal Sword with the properties of a Wounding Blade that also had the same powers as a Vampiric Ring of Regeneration. His armor was equal to Full Plate armor +3 that also bestowed upon Agrosh the same defensive powers of a Rakshasa 20 times over; thus his death at the hands of 20 holy spears! His Scepter was indeed a Rod of Rulership, and his lance was a Light Lance +2 that could be commanded to cause paralyzation (as the wand), and his favored hunting spears were but +1 spears endowed with the power of a Hold Person spell when thrown and commanded (the effect usable for each spear only once per day). Category:Cambions Category:Fighters Category:Assassins(class) Category:Wizards